baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeff Bailey
Jeffrey Todd "Jeff" Bailey (born November 19, 1978 in Longview, Washington) is a first baseman, outfielder, and designated hitter in the Boston Red Sox organization. He formerly played catcher until a throwing disorder prompted him to change positions. Bailey is a graduate of Kelso High School in Kelso, Washington and attended Texas A&M University Professional career Bailey was selected by the Florida Marlins in the 2nd round (64th overall) of the draft. Bailey began his professional career in 1997 playing for the Gulf Coast League Marlins and played in the Marlins minor league system until 2001. In March 2002 the Marlins traded him to Montreal Expos for a player to be named later (Wilson Valdéz). He played in the Expos system until October 2003 when he granted his free agency. Bailey was signed as a free agent by the Red Sox organization first on November 7, 2003, then again on December 15, 2004, December 10, 2006 and December 13, 2007. Between 2004 and 2005, Bailey split time between double-A Portland Sea Dogs and triple-A Pawtucket Red Sox. In he played the entire season for the Pawtucket Red Sox and had a .275 batting average, 82 RBIs, and 22 home runs in 134 games. Bailey participated in the Red Sox' spring training before being sent back to the Pawtucket Red Sox. He was called up from Pawtucket on July 6, 2007 and made his MLB debut for the Red Sox replacing the injured Kevin Youkilis at first base, going 0-4 . His first major league hit was a home run on July 8, against Detroit Tigers southpaw Nate Robertson . Bailey was optioned back to Pawtucket on July 12, 2007, to make room on the active roster for pitcher Joel Piñeiro. Bailey participated in the Red Sox 2008 spring training camp, but was reassigned to minor league camp on March 8th. Bailey had a very good beginning to the 2008 season in Pawtucket, hitting well over .300 by the end of May. He finished the season hitting .301 with 25 home runs and 75 RBIs for Triple-A Pawtucket, earning him the International League Most Valuable Player Award. Bailey's contract was purchased by the Red Sox on May 30, 2008. However, he was sent down on June 1 to make room for Justin Masterson on the roster. On August 26, 2008, after being called back up to the major leagues, he was denied entry to Yankee Stadium, as security believed he was a fan trying to get in without a ticket. Eventually he was allowed in after they discovered he was a member of the Red Sox, and he drove in two runs to help the Sox to a 7-3 win. External links *Soxprospects.com Bio / statistics *Baseball Reference minor league statistics *Minor League Baseball stats References Category:Pawtucket Red Sox players Category:1978 births Category:Living people Category:Major league players from Washington Category:Minor league baseball players Category:Boston Red Sox players Category:Portland Sea Dogs players Category:Gulf Coast League Marlins players Category:Edmonton Trappers players Category:Texas A&M Aggies players Category:First Basemen Category:Catchers Category:Outfielders Category:Right Fielders Category:Designated Hitters Category:Players